


host

by incandescentphan



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, danandphil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danhowell, phanfic, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescentphan/pseuds/incandescentphan
Summary: we entertain young ladies who have way too much time on their hands.and occasionally young men as well.based on Ouran High School Host Club anime/manga//this story is also on wattpad (hailhowell) if you prefer that format.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. one

Garrison Academy. In all honesty, I didn’t see myself being able to fit in here at all. The parking lot was lined with fancy cars and their respectable family drivers. Everyone was dressed to the nines, or as much as they could while still donning their school uniforms. The children of the most elite families in the area were enrolled at Garrison. And I– well the only reason I got the chance to even consider this school as an option was because of the scholarships I received. Originally, I was on track for Garrison Public High School, meaning that I would be surrounded by more middle class kids like myself. But I was certain that Garrison Academy was the place for me. Getting accepted was such an honor, how could I refuse? 

The first few days were by far the worst. I was constantly being looked at due to my inability to afford a uniform. Snickers faded behind me as I walked from class to class. It’s not like I blamed them, I mean if I were in their shoes, I probably would’ve thought the same thing: He doesn’t belong here. No uniform, large glasses, and extremely shaggy hair. However, that wasn’t what bothered me. I simply wasn’t used to getting so much unnecessary attention. 

I often kept my head down to keep from blushing at every passerby.  
As I was making my way down the corridor one rainy Monday, running late per usual, I ran directly into another person. 

“Oh my g-goodness. I am so sorry.” I stumbled over my words as I bent down to pick up my fallen papers. 

“It’s quite alright. Here, let me help.” The stranger stooped to help as I collected my things. Everyone in the hallway instantly got quiet. “Are you okay?” I looked up and was met with bright green eyes, the eyes of Peter Sallow. Although I didn’t know much about the school in general, I did know that Peter was the son of the school’s chairman. The man who is responsible for my scholarships. Great. 

“I-I’m fine!” I laughed nervously. “Again, I am so very sorry.” He stood up and reached out a hand to help me up as well. 

“I’ve actually been looking for you, Mr. Howell. If you would please follow me, I have something I would like to show you.” I gave him a look of confusion and reluctantly took his hand to stand. Everyone was now whispering and staring at us as I followed Peter down the hallway. 

“I am Peter Sallow by the way. So sorry for being so rude. I should’ve introduced myself much sooner.” 

“Oh, no. It’s completely okay. I mean, I was the one who ran into you after all. My name is Daniel Howell, but you can call me Dan.” He looked at me once again. 

“I know who you are.” He flashed a smile at me. “You are the famous honors student, the only one who was allowed into Garrison. You’re quite famous, you know.” 

“Famous? The most attention I’ve gotten is when people laugh at me for not being able to afford a uniform.” I laughed sheepishly. 

“Well, trust me, that’s not what I heard.” Before I could ask him what he meant, we had reached a pair of double doors. He opened them to reveal a room full of exquisite decor. Maroon colored couches with matching loveseats, marble tables with black accented chairs. Everything was utterly elegant. Girls in candy colored dresses littered the room and, among them, five boys sat, keeping the ladies entertained.

“Where are we?” It was nothing like I had seen before. What was even going on? 

“This is the Garrison High School Host Club. We specialize in entertaining young ladies who have way too much time on their hands.” My first thought was ‘What the heck is this guy talking about?’ 

“So, what exactly do you mean by ‘entertaining’?” He looked at me puzzled for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide. 

“No, no, no it’s not what you think. We simply offer them a place to hangout and talk with us, the hosts, and make them feel cared for. Each of us cater to girls' different desires. Let me introduce you to everyone.” He grabbed my hand and escorted me over to a set of twins. Both had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. They were drinking tea and telling a story about their mother. 

“...after that, we decided to help her plant some flowers in her garden. Normally, the maids helped her, but we decided that we wanted to try. We were digging small holes for her seeds, and James accidentally touched a worm. He screamed so loud and high pitched.” The twin that was talking began to laugh and the ladies surrounding him followed suit. The other twin, James I presumed, sat in silence and stared at the ground. Tears began to well up in his eyes. 

“John, I told you not to tell anyone that. I was so embarrassed.” James covered his face with his hands and the girls all grew silent. John grabbed him by the chin and uncovered his face. 

“I only told them because it was so adorable.” They were so close that their noses were almost touching. All of the girls let out shrieks and a chorus of “so cute!”’s. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” I whispered to Peter. “Is this…” 

“No. It’s not incestuous. They are simply playing the part of what the girls want. Although they are close, they aren’t that close.” Peter began to walk closer to them. What is wrong with the girls at this school?

“Peter, so nice of you to join us.” Both twins said in sync, and gave him a mischievous smile. Peter took a bow and ushered for me to come closer. I reluctantly inched closer. 

“Who is this handsome young man?” John slowly eyed me up and down while the girls let out another shriek. 

“James, John, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is James and John Abbott.” Peter addressed the twins again, “He is a first year just like the two of you.. I hope that you will make him feel welcome.” I gave them a small smile. 

“Oh, don’t worry, boss. We will definitely make him feel welcome.” Peter shot James a glare and my cheeks felt as if they were on fire. 

“Well,” Peter let out a nervous laugh, “I’m going to introduce Daniel to the rest of the members. Sorry to interrupt.” Peter grabbed my arm and began leading me over to one of the tables in the far left corner of the room. A small boy holding a teddy bear and a tall guy with dark, curly hair sat drinking tea as well. “The boy with the bear is named Charlie Ives. He is a third-year student. Although he looks small, he is actually seventeen. And the taller one is Arthur Ives. He and Charlie are related in some way or another, so you will never find them apart. Arthur takes care of Charlie in a sort of sibling way. The ladies love this. I honestly couldn’t tell you why, but they just do.” 

Once we approached them, Charlie greeted me with the brightest smile. 

“Hi! I’m Charlie and this is Toby.” He gestured to the bear he was cradling in his hand. “Oh, and this is Arthur. He’s my best buddy.” Charlie grinned up at Arthur from across the table. Arthur shook my hand as Peter spoke up. 

“This is Daniel. I know you two will make him feel welcome and comfortable here. Now if you’ll excuse us, there’s still one person who has yet to meet our new friend.” Both Charlie and Arthur gave me a smile as Peter led me over to a table near the wall of windows on the far side of the room. A boy with raven hair was facing away from us and sipping on his drink. 

“Phil, I have someone you need to meet.” Peter took my hand and pulled me closer to the man who was still facing away from us. Phil put down his cup and stood. He was tall and lanky and wearing a navy suit that matched all the other boys. He turned and I was met with the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen. His eyes raked over my body, and I suddenly became very aware of my slightly wrinkled shirt. Before, I hadn’t cared what I looked like, but now with meeting all of these boys, I had become very self conscious. 

“My name is Phil Lester.” He reached out his hand for me to shake. 

“My name is Daniel Howell, but you can call me Dan.” I gave him a soft smile and he returned it. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. 

“Phil,” Peter broke the silence. “I trust that you will take care of our new member. He is actually an honors student who is here on a scholarship. Please don’t treat him any differently than any of us.” Phil looked over at me again. He pulled my hand close to his lips, giving it a small peck. My face was instantly set ablaze. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” he smirked, looking up at me. “I promise I’ll make him feel extremely comfortable here.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, Daniel, I think I'm going to like having you around."

“So… what do you think?” Peter looked at me expectantly. 

“I dunno. Everyone seems really nice.” I thought of Phil again and heat began to rush to my cheeks. 

“I mean how would you feel about being our club’s errand boy?” Peter gave me a small smile, looking over my attire once more. 

“Your errand boy?” You have got to be kidding me. My eyes darted around the room. The thought of being the errand boy for all of these rich people suddenly made me extremely uneasy. 

“Listen,” Peter grabbed my hand, “I understand your… financial situation and I see the way people at this school treat you. I want to be able to help you. In turn for you working for us, we will give you a uniform and clean you up a bit.” I could tell that he was trying to be genuine, even though the way he spoke sounded slightly condescending. I looked around the room once more, and thought about how nice it would be for people to stop thinking of me differently for not being able to afford a uniform. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“...Okay. Yeah, I guess I’ll do it.” He smiled brightly and snapped his fingers. 

“James, John, I would like you two to get this man a uniform ASAP.” The twins saluted Peter, and disappeared behind a door that led to a side room. Peter snapped again. “Arthur, I would like you to call my hairstylist.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. What?” I was thoroughly confused at this point. “Why do you need your hairstylist?” Arthur had already disappeared as well. A smirk began to form on Peter’s lips. 

“Well the Host Club’s errand boy has to obviously look the part. I told you that we were going to get you cleaned up a bit.” Phil came waltzing over just as the twins were returning with what I presumed to be my new uniform. 

“Here’s your new uniform, Dan. We think we got the correct size.” John handed me the folded pile and pointed towards the room they came from. “There’s the dressing room. Go change! We can’t wait to see!” Both of the twins gestured for me to hurry. 

“Do you need some help with that?” I turned to see Phil slyly smirking at me. My face was on fire. 

“Drop dead.” I said cooly as I swiftly made my way to the dressing room. 

After the hairstylist came and basically remade my whole look, I took a breath as I prepared to exit the dressing room. I took one last look in the mirror. I had to admit, those few changes made a huge difference. My hair was no longer a curly mop, and instead was styled messily, but significantly shorter. The uniform the twins picked out for me fit perfectly. I actually felt good about the way I looked. 

“Daniel! Are you ready yet? We’re all waiting!” Peter yelled through the closed door. All of the girls had gone by this time, so all of the hosts were waiting to see the results. 

I slowly opened the door and stood before the six boys. They all stood there, mouths slightly agape. 

“Um… does it look bad?” I said sheepishly, as I suddenly became interested in the floor. 

“Dan… You look incredible!” Peter walked over to me and grabbed my hands. 

“Daniel! You look so great!” Charlie wrapped himself around one of my arms as the rest of the hosts praised my new look. Except for Phil. He simply stood staring from a distance. 

Once everyone was done, Peter gave me a list of things I needed to get from the store for the club, and everyone went back to their respective tasks. Just as I was about to leave, someone called for me. 

“Dan, wait.” Phil called out, not looking up from his book. “Come here, please.” I slowly made my way over to the corner of the room where he was sitting. 

“Yes?” He carefully peeled his eyes away from the book and raked them over my body. 

“I just wanted to say that this new look of yours is… it’s nice.” His face turned rosey as he returned his gaze to his book. I let out a small giggle. 

“Well thank you, Phil.” 

Upon returning with all of the items on the list, I was met with a much more busy room than what I was expecting. Many of the ladies had returned, and the hosts were busy entertaining them. As I was maneuvering around the groups of girls, whispers met my ears. 

“Who is that?” 

“I’ve never seen him before.” 

“Is he new?” 

I finally reached Peter. He was sitting at a round table with seven ladies drinking tea. They were all fawning over God knows what. 

“Peter,” I interrupted the conversation and immediately regretted it. All eyes were on me. “I got everything on the list and I was wondering where you would like me to put it.” He looked at all the bags in my hands. 

“Here, Daniel, let me help.” He stood and grabbed a few of the bags from my hands. “Ladies, I shall return.” They all nodded and Peter led me to a room off to the side of the main hall. We emptied the bags and placed them in their proper places.

“Peter, can I ask you something?” He looked at me questioningly. “When I walked in, there were so many whispers still. Do you know when they will stop? I just don’t want to draw unnecessary attention.” A voice from behind me spoke. 

“It's because you are new. Seeing a new face around here isn’t something that happens often.” I turned to face Phil, who was dangerously close to me. “And it doesn’t help that you are… quite adorable.” I immediately brought my hands to my cheeks, attempting to cover the blush. Phil snickered and reached for something on the counter behind me. Our bodies were almost touching. 

“You know, Daniel, I think I’m going to like having you around.” With that, he grabbed the bottle of water he had been reaching for. He then swiftly left the room, leaving me with my thoughts and bright red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so sorry for the slow upload and for the length of this chapter. college has been a tiny bit crazy lately. i sincerely hope you like this part, because i know i did. (;

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my first chapter! i started this story back in november, and i am just now getting around to writing the rest. hopefully, i'll actually finish this one. (,:


End file.
